temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Halberg
Andrew Halberg is a friend of Davis's from Vassar College who lives in Delaware. History Towards the end of the Vassar school year, Andrew was invited to Tempire by Davis since he played Magic, Civilization, and a few other games which were prominent in the community. However, for the first few weeks of his membership, he participated very little and was classified as a Hidden One. This was to no one's surprise, since Davis had never successfully integrated someone into the group before. Astoundingly, seemingly of his own volition Andrew began participating near the beginning of June, initially just posting memes but later branching out into Magic discussions and even arguments. He climbed to Occasional and soon reached Frequent, an unprecedented rise to prominence. Given his sense of humor, potential for game participation, and inoffensive demeanor, Andrew seemed poised to become one of Tempire's poster children, especially given how well-suited he was for replacing Theodore. Theodore 2.0 The timing of Andrew's rise to prominence coincided advantageously with Theodore's fall from grace. It quickly became clear that the two of them occupied a similar niche in the server, with each contributing enormous quantities of chat messages. However, whereas Andrew was active, consistent, and invested, Theodore seemed lethargic, inconsistent, and disrespectful. The seemingly limitless potential of Andrew's involvement in the community contrasted painfully with Theodore's refusal/inability to play anything besides Street Fighter. The two also overlapped in their unique form of loyalty. Both Andrew and Theodore recognized the many flaws of their patrons (Davis and Sayvion, respectively) but chose to support them unconditionally nonetheless. Again, however, they were differentiated in levels of engagement. While Andrew was vocal about his support, going so far as to willingly subject himself to debates with Sayvion, Theodore openly ran against Sayvion in the owner election before eventually voting for him. This discrepancy came to a head during Tempire's first ever Week of Shenanigans, where Andrew took part in every day besides the League tournament. Meanwhile, Theodore only showed up for two of the days, and trolled for both of them, resulting in Max banning him. With the last obstacle to his dominance removed, Andrew achieved an absolute monopoly on spam in the server, ascending into the ranks of the top 10 server participants and setting a new record for unnecessary pinging (together he and David pinged Max 53 times). Where Are They Now? Since then, Andrew has mellowed out somewhat in terms of spam. Nowadays, he mostly participates in discussions, retaining his Frequent status through the connections he builds with various members. His integration into the community has somewhat plateaued, since Andrew usually refrains from DnD, League of Legends, and Cockatrice, depriving him of most avenues of interaction with the server. However, in spite his less than stellar involvement in server gaming, no one can deny Andrew's importance to the community; he is the de facto wit of Tempire, always present with a wry comment or an insightful observation if you ping him. These days, most of his interaction with the community pertains to Magic (coming to prereleases, asking for deck help, posting Commander videos, etc.). Meanwhile, as one of Tempire's rotating admins, he helps push the server into the future by supplying it with new emojis. Personality Andrew has traditionally been perceived as a Davis clone, since Andrew and Davis have nearly identical interests (philosophy, strategy games, Vassar, etc.) and Andrew is Davis's most vocal supporter. However, unlike Davis, Andrew is very mellow and slow to anger. He is very considerate of everyone he talks to, sometimes to his own detriment when he compromises excessively (after Cypress and Nico lambasted him during the Night of Limp Knives, Andrew still tried to see things from their perspective). Andrew is also very dedicated to his friends. Whenever Davis invites him to a prerelease, Andrew comes, regardless of the absurd wakeup times and massive commutes involved (he once drove for two hours from Delaware to Maryland just for a five hour prerelease, at the end of which he drove for another two hours to get home). This dedication makes him one of the most admirable members of Tempire. Category:The New Guard